Auto x Metagross
Auto x Yu-- I mean, uh..Metagross. ;gachigasm: Based on a true story if Metagross's were to exist. Requested by Ori, Me, Darken, Zeim, Overseer and **Auto Himself.** ' ' Auto spotted a good looking Pokémon trainer, scouring around in the tall grasses. The trainer looked a lot older than him. He began to drool and immediately began to fantasize. A bulge popped out of his pants as he made his way closer to the trainer. “Hey, what's your name?” Auto asked. The trainer glanced back at Auto, then back to the struggling aura Chinchou he was trying to catch. “The name’s Yuno.” He grinned at the Chinchou. “He's gonna be so cute when he merges with my 10 tint one--” Yuno began to boast, until he turned around to see the Chinchou- fainted. “SHIT.” He slammed his head against the ground. “And it was the perfect tint, too..” Yuno banged his fist on the dirt. Auto tapped on Yuno’s back, pointing to a tinted Chinchou in his pokeball. His eyes went wide. “W-what would you want for that?!” He grasped onto Auto’s shoulders desperately. He smirked naughtily, peering for a split second at the obvious bulge on his pants. “If you battle me, then the winner can make the loser do whatever the winner wants them to.” Auto pervertedly imagined Yuno’s bulging cock sliding in and out of his tight and wet asshole. Yuno imagined the pile of aura Chinchous awaiting him. “Deal!” Yuno sent out Lanturn. “One earthquake will take you down!” He sent out Metagross. It turned around for a second to look at Auto to ask for his command. The bulge was the first thing it saw, and it began to blush. “What are you looking at?!” Auto scowled, covering his boner. The metagross leaped off the ground and pounced onto him. “W-what are you doing..?!” Drool spilled onto Auto’s face, as a bulging metal cock stood before him. “WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK?! I BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!” Yuno grabbed the pokeball with the aura Chinchou and dashed back into Fuchsia City. “Wait!” He squealed. Auto’s pants were ripped off, and the dick was revealed. Metagross’ gigantic arm firmly wrapped its fingers around the cock. It's eyes shone red for a second, and it's robotic arm began to move up and down at incredible speeds. “Stop! My doctor is gonna ask why I pulled back my foreskin!” My parents are gonna search my room for my porn if the doctor says I was masturbating!” Auto continued to beg. Shortly afterwards, a thick fountain of jizz squirted up into Metagross’s satisfied face. But that face wasn't ready to quit yet. It spread out Auto’s ass with its robotic fingers, and thrusted in its titanium cock. The tip wiggled in, struggling to even fit the first inch in. Auto squealed in pain, frantically screaming and begging for help. Metagross grabbed onto his squirming legs, and thrusted with all it's might. Tears streamed down Auto’s cheeks, and the frown turned into a grin of sick pleasure. He grasped onto the top of Metagross’s head, and began to move his hips as well. “Harder, harder!” His eyes widened with each tug and push, as precum gushed out of his asshole. The titanium cock began to beep. “This is never good in robot porn.” Yuno shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, as he sat 20 feet away in a folding chair. ' ' And he was right. ' ' Metagross’s dick began to mechanically pound inside Auto. Blood slowly trickled out of his asshole. Visible cuts and bruises were seen, as rectum prolapse coexisted within the thrusting. “It feels so good I don't feel the pain!” He moaned, as he toyed with his own dick. “I'm cumming!” He abruptly cried, and more jizz flew onto Metagross’s face. But like some Battle Bond Ash-Greninja logic, **Metagross was cumming too.** The last few mechanical thrusts released steam. Thick white cum poured out of Auto’s asshole as the dick was taken out. Redonu walked out of the house. “Yo, Yuno, what's all this noise?” Redonu scratched his head. “Auto’s Metagross was too horny.” He shoved the rest of the popcorn into his mouth. Redonu held his hand above his eyes and strained them. “I could teach a math class by measuring the diameter and cirCUMference of that asshole..” He pondered. “Too bad your teaching license was suspended after...Waterfan20.” He eyed Redonu. Auto was flung onto the dirt, and Metagross cuddled next to him. “Yeah, we'd better get out of here.” Yuno suggested. Metagross's red eyes glanced back at them. “I GOT 3 SIZE D BATTERIES LODGED IN MY ASSHOLE AS A SELF DEFENSE MEASURE, LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!” Redonu squealed, dragging Yuno along as the dashed towards the taxi man. ' ' **end** ----------------------------------------------------------